


you are my favorite song

by shuaslight



Series: amidst of everything. [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, i really don't know what to tag, jigyu soft hours, mention of other members of seventeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuaslight/pseuds/shuaslight
Summary: Jihoon loves to write songs while admiring his most favorite song, Mingyu.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: amidst of everything. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815961
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	you are my favorite song

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it's me again,,, second fic that has jihoon in it but this time he is with mingyu. 
> 
> while reading you can play and shuffle the new album of HONNE "no song without you."
> 
> that's all, I hope you enjoy!

it’s almost 12 in the midnight as jihoon just finished the demo for the new song he produced for an artist he respects the most as he taps his fingers furiously and fights back his yawn. he looked at his watch again and see that it’s just 2 minutes since he looked at the time, it’s slow as fuck he thoughts. 

the time of the year where jihoon always spends his time at the studio or sometimes going home in his apartment early in the morning where he didn’t even see his boyfriend, mingyu or he wakes up, mingyu left already but he felt the kiss on the forehead. 

oh mingyu, how he misses that man. 

but luck’s not on the side that he kept being scolded to revise the song again and again until finally, they get to record the demo and tomorrow, hopefully, they will record the song with the artist, and after that everything’s done. 

he hopes.

he was just listening to the demo repeatedly if ever there would be changes until his phone rang. he expected it to be his boyfriend until he rolled his eyes and answered the call.

“what?” annoyance evident in his voice as he heard a chuckle from the other line. “am i on loudspeaker? why does your boyfriend needs to hear what we need—”

“does blonde hair fit me?” wonwoo asked from the other line which made jihoon scowl on the other side, “what the fuck wonwoo? why not ask yo—” 

“he won’t believe me that i already dyed my hair blonde!!” wonwoo whined as jihoon heard another chuckle from the other side. jihoon breathed sharply as he closed his eyes, “can you just stop interrupting me?” he says breathily that made wonwoo laugh. 

“i’m sorry! just trying to annoy you more because yo—”

“shut up, he’s not mad.” jihoon defended. 

wonwoo laughs again as he clicks his tongue “it’s your loss! why did you even mention that you spent the night on seungcheol-hyung’s flat? why not vernon’s?” 

jihoon pressed his lips as he thought about it, but why? there’s nothing wrong sleeping at the same house with your best friend… wait. jihoon laughs. 

“dumbo, vernon also lives there? why is he jealous about that?” not that jihoon thinks his boyfriend is jealous, but probably he does.

mingyu hasn't texted him since the afternoon which made his heart beat rapidly. he is nervous of what might mingyu thinks, a lot of thoughts are running through his mind now and he felt like suffocating because of it. he wants to breathe a fresh air but he can't even move. he was snapped by his thoughts when wonwoo screamed, 

“jihoon?”

“jihoon lee?”

“what the fuck are you o—”

jihoon sighs as he replied, “hey, i’m sorry i was just—”

“yes, you’re overthinking again. i don’t mean it that way okay? i’m sorry. mingyu loves you, if you’re getting worried why he didn’t text or call you today, i just met him hours ago he's in a meeting.” wonwoo assures which made jihoon breathe peacefully. 

he clicks his tongue as he told wonwoo a goodbye and turned off his phone, he, later on, played his music and shuffled the playlist as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

jihoon is not a heavy sleeper as hours passed by, he felt two strong arms on his shoulders and a soft kiss on his temple as well. he sleepily opened his eyes as he softly scratched his head and looked up finding a mingyu smiling at him sheepishly, though he can see through mingyu’s eyes that his boyfriend was tired as well. 

mingyu repeatedly kissed his forehead again and again until mingyu pampers him with a lot of kisses anywhere on his face until jihoon frowned at him as mingyu heartily laughed and pinched jihoon’s nose. 

“you came here even though it’s already 2 am?” jihoon mumbles as his boyfriend clicked his tongue and made a face like he’s thinking of what reason he will be giving jihoon, “why? is it bad to fetch my boyfriend at his work?” jihoon rolled his eyes as he removed mingyu’s arms and looked back at his computer. 

“babe, hey…” mingyu calls out for him as jihoon pretends he didn’t hear not until mingyu turns his chair and makes him face him, “let’s go home.” mingyu says as jihoon slowly looks up and pouts, “you’re not.. mad?” he shyly asked which mingyu gave him a confused look. 

“why would i be mad?”

“i slept—”

mingyu laughs as he quickly kisses jihoon on his lips to shut him up, “hey, if you’re still bothered by that, it’s okay. i am not mad, after all seungcheol-hyung is your best friend also you already told me a lot of times you slept on vernon's room.” he says, caressing jihoon’s cheeks, “and even though he was your first love, all i care is the present and the future. you have me, i have you, we have each other. that’s what matters the most, okay? stop overthinking. i trust you.” mingyu reassures him as jihoon pursed his lips. 

“i trust you, okay? so wonwoo told me you had a meeting but why didn’t you text or call me and update me on what you were doing? i got so paran—” another kiss on the lips to shut him up because every time jihoon becomes panicky, he speaks fast and everyone wonders why he isn’t a rapper, he’s just really like that whenever he’s stressed. 

mingyu pouts at his boyfriend as jihoon frowned at him, “why is everyone interrupting me whenever i speak!!” he whines which made mingyu laugh fondly, “i’m sorry, i’m at fault. i kind of left my phone at my office because the meeting took place outside, sorry…” mingyu cooed.

mingyu immediately pulled jihoon from his seat and they exchanged places as he let jihoon sit on his lap and rested his chin on jihoon’s shoulder. “you really left it?” jihoon asked curiously as mingyu gave him puppy eyes and nodded enthusiastically. 

“if you won’t believe—” and this time it was jihoon who gave him a quick peck on mingyu’s lips as his eyes grew wider from the actions his boyfriend made. 

jihoon laughed fondly as he repeated what he did, again, and again, and again pampering mingyu with kisses all around his face as mingyu held his nape as he caught jihoon’s lips and kissed him softly with full of love. after that, mingyu pressed both of their foreheads as they were catching their breaths. 

“i trust you, okay?” jihoon softly says as mingyu nodded, 

“okay.” 

mingyu rested his face on jihoon’s neck as the latter just rested his cheek on top of mingyu’s head while stroking the taller one’s hair. they stayed like that for a minute until jihoon spoke, “i made a song for you” mingyu hummed in response, “you don’t want to ask what is it?” jihoon asked as he held mingyu by his chin and made him look up. 

“everything you make is already my favorite, and you kept saying all the songs you are and will be making in the future are all about me,” mingyu says confidently as jihoon’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“not everything is about you…” jihoon mumbles as mingyu stole a kiss again on his lips, “okay if that’s what you’re trying to prove then.” mingyu said as he tightened his hug on jihoon’s waist and buried his face more on jihoon’s neck. 

jihoon realized he has work to finish but right now, being in each other’s arms is all he needed, a treat for himself after working non-stop for the past weeks, he just wanted to stay in mingyu’s arms forever, never letting go. 

as silence filled the room, jihoon started humming a song, 

“ _like the beginning_

_ i hope for all my times with you _

_ to be wonderful and warm _

_ as i yearn and yearn for that _

_ i call for you… _

_ nothing can be the same as it first was _

_ i hope that we don’t become a source of hurt for each other _

_ compared to our beginning _

_ even if we become weary and sulky _

_ let’s go back to when we considered each other precious _

_ like the beginning _

_just like now_ …” 

jihoon was still stroking mingyu’s hair while his eyes were closed until he felt the latter moving. jihoon opened his eyes as he met mingyu’s with tears attempting to fall from his eyes. jihoon started circling on mingyu’s cheeks as a tear finally fell and jihoon kissed it immediately. 

“why are you crying?” jihoon asked softly as mingyu pouted more, “i-is that t-he song?” he stuttered which made jihoon laugh fondly as he nodded at his tall boyfriend. 

jihoon puts his arms around mingyu as he pressed his cheeks on mingyu’s cheek as they just looked at the shelf on the wall filled with jihoon’s trophies and awards as well as picture frames of him and mingyu during the early days as well as pictures of him and his friends. 

“i love the song,” mingyu softly said, “i’ll never get tired of saying i love all your songs even if it’s not about me,” jihoon laughs as he softly hits mingyu’s head with his, “and i love you, a lot.” mingyu ended which made jihoon bite the cheeks inside his mouth to stop himself from being emotional.

mingyu looked up again as he saw jihoon looking at him already. mingyu gave him a soft smile as he rested his hand on jihoon’s cheek.

“are you happy?”

yes, jihoon is very much happy. sometimes he kept asking himself if being too much happy is a sin, he felt like he doesn’t deserve it, though, sometimes there would be ups and downs with the relationship he have with mingyu, still, he is thankful and happy for being stable with him, for mingyu being patient and understanding with him, for mingyu loving him as long as he can. 

he thinks being this happy is unexplainable. 

“very happy.” jihoon says as he kissed mingyu’s forehead down to the tip of his nose until he held the younger one’s chin and pulled him closer as he kissed him on the lips and in the middle of that kiss, he muttered some i love you’s which made mingyu bite his bottom lip as jihoon whined, “ouch!” 

“sorry, you’re too cute.” mingyu says as he pulled out from the kiss. 

jihoon puts both of his hands on mingyu’s cheeks as he squeezed it, “you know you’re my favorite song, right?” jihoon asks the taller one as mingyu gave him a confused look, “you don’t have a song title with my name on it though?” mingyu asks innocently which made jihoon laugh. 

as the laugh subsided, jihoon was just admiring mingyu’s face from his eyes to his nose with a mole on it, through mingyu’s kissable lips as he also admired mingyu’s smile while is canine teeths are showing, everything about mingyu is his favorite— his favorite song because mingyu is his favorite poem that he will never get tired of writing.

“you do know every time i’m sleeping once you go home, i can feel you looking at me for so long, right?” mingyu breaks the silence as jihoon just hummed, “do you ever get tired, love?” mingyu asks.

“i’ll never get tired of you and i hope you do the same.” jihoon says genuinely which makes mingyu smile and nods like a puppy. 

“why will i get tired of you? you’re stuck with me forever.” 

“forever?”

“i’m sorry if i have no fancy ring or whatsoever but yes, jihoon lee, i’m telling you to be with me forever.”

jihoon softly slaps mingyu’s chest, “if this is how you propose, i’m fine with it as long as you are willing to be with me forever, i’m okay with that. i love you too.” mingyu went back and buried his face on jihoon’s neck as he just closed his eyes while smiling. jihoon also rests his cheek on the top of mingyu’s head as they stayed like that for hours.

forever— means never. 

no fancy things, just both of them willing to spend another decade and another one, until they grow old together. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you reached this point, thank you for reading <3 
> 
> also, if you are gonna ask the lyrics jihoon "sang" it's mingyu's "like the beginning" which jihoon really made for mingyu's solo!!
> 
> leave kudos and comments if u want hehe and you can follow me on my twitter account @joshilovr
> 
> I love u !


End file.
